Fluid ejection devices, such as printheads in inkjet printing systems, may use thermal resistors or piezoelectric material membranes as actuators within fluidic chambers to eject fluid drops (e.g., ink) from nozzles, such that properly sequenced ejection of ink drops from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on a print medium as the printhead and the print medium move relative to each other.
Air bubbles or other particles can negatively impact operation of a fluid ejection device. For example, air bubbles or other particles in an ejection chamber of a printhead may disrupt the ejection of drops from the ejection chamber, thereby resulting in misdirection of drops from the printhead or missing drops. Such disruption of drops may result in print defects and degrade print quality.